federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5371-5490 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2379. *CP - July, 2379 *CP - September, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Now on Earth, ERON BERN and OZARA BERN seeks out SHAWN MUNROE in his office at the Academy. There the boys get into it again before they are settled and Shawn is given 2 days to hand over Miniya. ERON and OZARA go back to their hotel and get into an argument over Eron's confession to the Terran that he'd been intimate with Questa. SHAWN goes to his home in Brazil and yells at CASEY ROSEN when he is told that James is on Cardassia. Munroe tells her to leave but she refuses. SHAWN leaves and seeks out OZARA in the hotel. There he begs her to speak with Eron and not take Miniya, if only for her benefit. Discovering the sex video, PIERCE MACARTHUR confronts ELIZABETH BENNETT about her involvement in the making of it. He is hurt, but then sees her as more of the victim as she might lose her job. PIERCE then confronts DEMETRI ZAVROS about his behaviour and accuses him of going after Libby, and Demetri defends himself otherwise assuring he will make it up to her. Riled up, PIERCE goes to LIBBY's quarters and assures her that he is willing to fight for her and protect her. SHAWN goes to VYLIN ANDICI's home and confides in her his troubles and what he is going to do. Both feel alone and an innocent visit turns into something more where the couple comfort each other. Now back at the hotel, ERON and OZARA get into yet another argument about Shawn. This time things escalate and Bern refuses to back down, causing the couple to go to bed angry and tense. In the morning, things are still tense, yet ERON and OZARA manage to finally relent that they are sorry and go out to breakfast. After breakfast, ERON makes a communication to Cardassian and speaks with CYDJA BERN and JAMES MUNROE, catching up and ensuring everything is going well. With a final decision reaches, LIBBY is told she has lost her job and has to pack up. Before doing so, she explains to PIERCE that she is using Demetri for his money to find her lost brother Troy and may be gone for sometime. OZARA is out shopping and runs into AMITY LIU. The women chat about being on Earth, Cydja and Damar. Second Week The two days were up for SHAWN MUNROE to hand over his daughter Miniya so he goes to OZARA BERN to ask about her husbands decision. While there, ERON BERN interrupts and Munroe informs him there will be a hearing at the end of the week to stall the child's removal. mSHAWN arrives on Earth to find the Bern's are there and seeks out revenge on OZARA. Getting into her hotel, he nearly rapes her but she gets away with only a broken arm. ERON returns to the room to find her, both thinking the real Munroe was responsible. Eron leaves in a rage to the Munroe estate and confronts SHAWN with the intentions of killing him. Nearly doing so, he is then attacked by mSHAWN who is at the house to kidnap the children. The climactic fight ends with the death of mShawn and a bonding moment between Munroe/Bern when he saves the Cadassian. Both at the hospital, ERON and OZARA chat, trying to figure out what was going on, and happy that the other is safe. She has also been informed she is pregnant, but refrains from telling her husband. Wanting more information on the mirror universe, ERON speaks with SHAWN who tells him everything he knows and recommends visiting with Katal Fabbro. Eron also tells the Terran that they will sort out legal affairs with Miniya later and he and his wife are returning to Cardassia without her. Upon leaving Earth, ERON and OZARA chat and he explains to his wife all the details of Questa's death and her involvement in the military. Shocked, she is uncertain where to go from here, yet Eron is determined to discover Damar's whereabouts, now doubting his guilt in Questas death. KATAL FABBRO makes the decision that they have too many kids in the house and speaks with THREE about her looking after Khoal. The borg agrees it isn't Katal's burden to bear, but she has reservations about how taking the child will work out. KATAL then goes out with CATHASACH UNA house hunting. With their quickly expanding family they need a bigger house and look forward to checking out Hawaii. BRYCE WREN visits THREE in her new place, bringing gifts and hoping to have a good time. He finds out however that Una has taken some emotional liberties with his girlfriend and leaves in a huff. BRYCE meets up with UNA at his office, accusing him of being a hypocrite and warns him to stay away from Three or they'll be more trouble. ELIZABETH BENNETT is all moved out of her apartment in Paris and seeks out DEMETRI ZAVROS in hopes of convincing him to let her live in his place. He tells her if they exclusively date, she can live with him and they make plans to attend a gala. Wanting to make nice, DEMETRI finds PIERCE MACARTHUR. Third Week Recovering from the mess with his mirror self, SHAWN MUNROE makes an time to chat with VYLIN ANDICI at a cafe and up date her on his situation. He explains Miniya will be left with him for now and everything he knows about the mirror universe. BRYCE WREN visits with THREE in her new apartment. There she has the Romulan child Khoal, which seems to irritate him more than anything and he asks about her future plans with the child before the couple put the child to bed and have some private time. ELIZABETH BENNETT has a private dinner with PIERCE MACARTHUR in his quarters. It was a simple, innocent dinner and showed that Pierce really still cares for her. LIBBY returns to DEMETRI ZAVROS place and is shocked to discover he is angry with her for associating with Pierce and expresses she can't anymore. LIBBY seeks out UNA in order to express her regret for backing out of the wedding and then tell Pierce she can't see him anymore. KATAL FABBRO and CATHSACH UNA have finally found a new home and will reside in Hawaii. They chat about the move, the upcoming wedding and meeting with the inlaws. AMITY LIU is painting with Hayden when she gets a call from QWIN RITALL on DS9 and is told about the bar being closed down, and tries to offer advice about Razi. Qwin expresses he wants to sell the bar. The inlaws arrive and KATAL greets the Nora's in the Hawaii house. The father is very kind and accepting of her, but the mother is more critical and expresses her disinterest in a 'pushover' marrying her son. Fourth Week After the conversation with Mrs. Nora, KATAL FABBRO returns home upset. CATHASACH UNA confronts her and is saddened to learn his mothers opinion has had that kind of effect on his wife and makes her question their engagement. EBEN DORR is on Earth with his son and staying in the Hawaii house as a guest. There he runs into Selia Nora (the mother-in-law) and tells her about the conception of Tucker. PIERCE MACATHUR is having his own life crisis and starts to drink to sooth his issues. He calls KATAL on communications expressing his woes and she invites him to stay with them until the wedding in hopes he wouldn't be so lonely. UNA returns from dinner with his parents and resolves the issues surrounding him and KATAL, opting to continue with the wedding and not to elope. J'PEL is alive, and makes a point to find KATAL to tell her the truth of what is going on in Romulan space. She expresses her regret that Marcus really did die and offers any assistance with the family if she could. KATAL and CATHASACH finally get married in a simple but beautiful ceremony at their Hawaiian home (August 28th, 2379). After the wedding and during the party, KATAL gets a communication from her father LORBADIN T'KASSUS. He takes the time to gloat about Marcus' death and gives her vague threats about biological warfare against the Federation and her allies. PIERCE has some fun at the party and takes the time to congratulate KATAL and UNA, getting himself next in line after the first dance. The couple share a dance and Katal does her best to remain positive despite the communication from her father. J'Pel, in search for ZEVRIN K'PREL, goes to a frequented bar to find her. There the Vulcan explains what happened to the rebels and the importance of destroying the facility. She explains the desire to get this out into the public and speak with a reporter and to contact Jala Darin. Zevrin is suspicious and unsure who is being honest, but agrees to put more weight behind the threat of bioweapons. Cardassia Plots Second Week Now that ELI BEVOK frequents with ASHTA BEVOK every other day, the young wife is starting to feel more at home, as well as settling in better with her step-son Olin. Fourth Week Back on Cardassia, ERON BERN is preparing to go back to work while OZARA BERN is content to stay home and look after the house. She explains to him that she wants to take a break from having sex, which leaves her husband confused. Bajor Plots Second Week Hearing the news about Marcus, TYREENA BROOKE seeks out PASHU EISHA and tells him of her worries, wishing to stay and not be deported. He offers her Th'Mat position, but she is saddened by his death as she was in love with the Tosk. PASHU makes a communication to REESE on the station, informing him he is coming to enact a day of rest and to speak about the new security precautions. Third Week Preparing to depart for DS9 PASHU EISHA meets with SOLIS BRIN to ask her to go with him. He requests she help lead a sermon in the temple as a pillar of hope to the other dancers. Brin is hesitant but accepts, hoping to be more inclusive of her new found faith. Fourth Week Back in the Alpha Quadrant, JUSTIN GREENE meets up with KEEVAN for the first time since the kidnapping. They are pleased the other is well and the Ensign expresses his desire to move to Earth and change jobs, maybe to communications. KEEVAN then seeks out MIXIE BRIDGES who is more than happy to see him. There they chat about the future plans and going to Earth once th red tape is dealt with. He opts to stay in her room for convenience. That night, KEEVAN and MIXIE are in the same bed together and she starts to show obvious sexual tension but keeps it to herself as Keevan is oblivious. TYREENA BROOKE is upset to hear the news of Carsol and worried about what the fate of her planet would be, as well as feeling guilty for not helping more. KEEVAN speaks with her with little empathy, yet seems to have some caring directed to the girl. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Called to the infirmary, QWIN RITALL is informed by DAVID MILLER that Razi is in bad condition and Sen had to be removed. Miller asks if Qwin will take the symbient but he can't make the choice, especially after he finds out she is pregnant. GRISNAZ TH'KMAL ops to do an FNS interview with KEIKO ISHAKAWA about the recent murders on DS9 and begins to question station security. HEIDI HANSEN is now 4 months pregnant and starting to find her clothes too tight. She gets ready for a day out when DENORIAN THAY discovers he doesn't like one of her engineering friends and asks her to stay home with him, which she does. Second Week Wishing to speak with RAZI SEN, QWIN RITALL goes to the infirmary and brings up that he knows she is pregnant. He is very angry, but does not ask her to get an abortion, however he indicates he doesn't think he can be in her life anymore. mSHAWN MUNROE arrives to DS9 to break mGavin out of the brig and runs into a familiar face. He chats with KEIKO ISHAKAWA about how the station is getting too seedy. Now out of the infirmary, RAZI seeks out QWIN to talk about her pregnancy and offers him the chance to back out and give up custody. Qwin is not pleased either way, stating worries he would be just like his own bad father. CORBAN MADDIX goes to Ops and informs PATRICK REESE that he is accepting the transfer to be based in the Terran system until the year is over. Reese is disappointed yet understands and explains he is about to act on a massive increase in security. CADENCE MADDIX visits with LOROT ROSS and tells him she needs him to give her a mind meld to cure her conditioning. He objects, not feeling comfortable, but does agree to research and get back to her. REESE offers a wide spread communication informing the station of the new security protocols which involve 3 times as many security officers, sensors on regularly frequented areas, prohibition, a curfew and the closing down of Crow's Nest and Quarks until further investigations can be made. With the new security orders, Chief of security FOLK NAVERE speaks with RAZI about her lack of precautions with mGavin and reassigns her to a advice/call in officer for domestic disputes. KEIKO, FRANCESCA DEL PIERO and XCHL PAO are on the Promenade when the announcements are made and all approve of Reese measures for better safety. QWIN goes to REESE with objections against his bar being closed down, stating it was a safe bar and is anything all the crime is Quarks fault. Reese refuses to change his mind, however will allow him to sell weapons given it is supervised. Third Week The unsuspecting new flower delivery boy, TROY PARKER, meets with a Trill man named XELA (previous ALEXANDER SULLIVAN). Troy really works for the Syndicate and is going to be the go to guy for Xela's eventual initiation. VARREN ZAIDE is making contact with the Syndicate members to get orders. As readers, but unbeknown to anyone else, we find FRANCESCA DEL PIERO is revealed as being said Syndicate contact who is asked for a hallpass and updated on the recruitment of Xela. VARREN meets up with TROY at the flower shop and we see their relationship as more of a father/son than syndicate members. Varren expresses worry over Troy's apparent drug habit. DENORIAN THAY is angered when girlfriend, HEIDI HANSEN, goes out late with engineering friends he doesn't approve of. He gets upset with her when she gets back and warns against her getting hurt if she is out and about on a station like this. RAZI SEN is given flowers by a woman she helped in her new advice position. TROY is the delivery boy and she takes the time to get to know him a bit more. LOROT ROSS is finished researching the mind meld procedure and speaks about it with KAI CEVDAK. His girlfriend is worried and advises him not to risk himself for others if he doesn't have to. Ready for the mind meld, LOROT meets with CADENCE MADDIX in the infirmary. Dr. DAVID MILLER is there to supervise as Lorot begins. Inside her mind, the Terravulcan encounters a ship and attempts to seal off part of her mind that has been haunting her: essentially locking the door to her past with the Dien and a man named Josef. Afterwards, MILLER calls CORBAN to the infirmary and he speaks with a normal/happy CADENCE before they leave to the ship. LOROT returns to his quarters and KAI is relieved he is alive, but concerned about the little difference (baking, impulsive etc...). Fourth Week New assignments come in for TROY PARKER who is ordered by VARREN ZAIDE to follow the daughter of a POW officer and give her a package that will eventually explode, killing her and her father on Earth. TROY is stopped by a security check point for having drugs on him and is questioned by PATRICK REESE in the murder of one of the POW's on the station but not held due to lack of evidence. Happier news on the station involves SOLIS BRIN and her talks at the temple in hopes of helping some of the less than fortunate station members. Along with Kai PASHU EISHA she sets up a half way house like building on Bajor to assist the disadvantaged women on DS9. Making decisions, HEIDI HANSEN approaches DENORIAN THAY with the idea of leaving the station in order to raise their daughter in a safer environment. He agrees and they make plans to move to Earth. Also, he proposes in a round about way and the pair settles on the name Anna-Aleena Thay for their baby. HEIDI then meets with RAZI SEN on the Promenade and invited out, only to decline in worry over what Thay may do. Sen is concerned for her friend and tries to convince her to not get stuck in an abusive relationship. LOROT ROSS receives word he is to go to the Beta Five Terraformation projects to check in on progress and invites KAI CEVDAK along before treating her to 'dessert.' RAZI makes an appointment with THAY to talk to him about his behaviour with Heidi, but ends up with an irritated counselor on her hands. He is resentful he would be lectured and continues to justify himself to her and Razi leaves more concerned than when she started. RAZI then goes to speak with BRIN about rumours between her and the Kai and also hopes to get advice about her pregnancy. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Back on the ship, CADENCE and CORBAN talk about their day including telling each other about the mind meld and moving to the Terran system. Maddix also reveals some of his sexual interests which he doesn't think Cadence would like, but she offers to try anyway. CADENCE hears about Marcus and goes home to tell CORBAN she doesn't think he is really dead. The couple get into alittle contest afterwards when Maddix doesn't want to eat her newest cookie invention. Third Week Ready to leave for Earth, CORBAN MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER chat about last minute preparations including taking an object back to Earth for linguistic study and Cadence's mind meld. DENORIAN makes the time to visit with CADENCE once more before the ship departs and they say their goodbyes. Cadence thanks him for never giving up on her and promises to keep in touch. Carsolian Plots First Week ROBIN HORSAY and company has finally arrived to Carsol and they rendez vous with NPC character Manchan Uni to discuss plans and then whereabouts of her husband. Getting a view to the occupied world CARSOL KEEVAN is up to no good and obeying the will of the founders. There he informs PRATIM HORSAY that he will be interrogated. WAQAR visits with MIXIE BRIDGES and tries to show her that his people are kind. Having little sympathy for the man, she accepts the bath but continues to push to be let go. ROBIN finally get the opportunity to speak to those in the caves and gets more than enough volunteers to ensure a victory in their plans. Her and Machan discuss plans and how they will replace the Vorta. WAQAR finally visits with KEEVAN and JUSTIN GREENE, bringing them out to bathe. There he agrees to remove the Vorta's collar and ROBIN quickly agrees it is for the best but warns against betrayal. CARSOL KEEVAN had finished his interrogations and informs PRATIM that he will be executed in three days. ROBIN takes KEEVAN aside and goes over the final plans with him and all the precise details. He asks for Justin/Mixie to be let go before fighting may break out and suggests his successor should not be killed. Second Week Ready to go, ROBIN HORSAY takes KEEVAN with her to the main Dominion headquarters. There, she and other Carsols find CARSOL KEEVAN and attack. Before they are able to capture him however, cKeevan activates his suicide implant and dies. Third Week Now on Carsol, KEEVAN is impersonating his successor and has a conversation with ROBIN HORSAY about the trait of altruism in other species and agrees to free her husband who's been slotted for execution. KEEVAN goes to the cell and speaks with PRATIM HORSAY expressing he needs to act like a traitor to leave and has a brief reunion with his wife. KEEVAN desires a moment of time alone without all the Carsols around. ROBIN is hesitant to agree but gives him an hour but remains suspicious. On a shuttle away from the planet, JUSTIN GREENE and MIXIE BRIDGES chat about home and wanting to put this mess behind them, as well as what Keevan was doing for them and then Carsols. While alone, KEEVAN contacts the Founders and we find out he is a double agent for the Dominion, playing both sides to his advantage. Fourth Week The deed has been done and then white facilities poisoned so ROBIN HORSAY and KEEVAN are on their way back to Bajor. During the voyage, Keevan confesses that the Dominion is sending a fleet to the planet and they don't have much time to prepare against it. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Going off now to the Torros System CORAT DAMAR is preparing to beam up to his ship and is interrupted by mERON BERN who wishes to go with him. Invited up, the men depart. Later, DAMAR discusses his new ideas with mERON about getting mKatal in hopes she has more information about mMarcus. mSHAWN MUNROE sends a communication to mERON about mGavin having not reported back. mBern sends the man to the regular universe to pick him up as well as Questa's children on Earth. Second Week En route to the Torros System, mJAMES MUNROE is given the task of transporting QUESTA MUNROE to the battle. Curiosity gets the best of him and he goes into her room. She accepts him as a 'good' person and displays her abilities when a guard gets too frisky for his own good. Third Week Becoming impatient, mERON BERN calls mJAMES MUNROE to his office and tells him he wants to have Questa trained faster. Only the Terran and Damar seem to me making progress, so he sends in the boy, even if the Terran has doubts. mJAMES seeks out QUESTA MUNROE and tells her that she has to listen but she continues to demand she wants to go. Fed up, James agrees and takes her from the cell. He tells her she should explode his enemies. They go to CORAT DAMAR and he is nearly exploded until convinces QUESTA to spare him. He is knocked unconscious while JAMES goes after Bern. Arriving to mBERN's office they go in and toy with the man. Bern desires to watch the couple have sex but Questa refuses just before James shoots Bern in the back and they flee. Fourth Week Knocked unconscious by Questa, CORAT DAMAR slips into a strange dream involving AMITY LIU. She is crying on the bed over a photograph of the mDamar she loved and then holoemitter that kept him alive in a sense for a long time. Hoping to express himself more in the dream, Damar confesses that he could never be like that man, but only try. DAMAR wakes up with intentions of stopping the others and takes mDAYIN LETHO hostage until mJAMES MUNROE and QUESTA MUNROE get there. They are shocked to see the Legate and are forced to take in the man's original ship and set a course to see Dr. Serik. Syndicate Plots First Week With plans moving along, TAHMOH ALMIN steps up his relationship with ALYN GARDNER. After a short chat, he manages to convince her to be bunk buddies and takes her home to his quarters. ALYN eventually starts to find she is getting more and more jumpy, unknowing that TAHMOH has been injecting her with TC in her sleep. Finally he gets her to agree to take the drug and continues to have a firm hold on her. TAHMOH makes a communication to DS9 and speaks with VAREEN ZAIDE, getting him to start harassing Cadence via flower arrangements sent by a mysterious "Lt.Al" Third Week Putting his 'partner' TAHMOH ALMIN forces ALYN GARDNER to interrogate a Romulan rebel in exchange for TC. Upon completion he expresses that the drug will not be as free as she once thought. Romulan Plots Second Week During an address to the Romulan public, LORBADIN T'KASSUS explains that he is severing ties with the Federation made during the war and fighting harder than ever against the rebels. He announced that the Federation rebels, Marcus Wolfe and his people included, have been killed in a very important victory. Andalite Plots Fourth Week Going to research more about an artifact the Fenrir discovered, CORBAN MADDIX informs CADENCE MADDIX that he will be late. But, as he describes the artifact, she recognizes it as belonging to a race of people she knows as the Andalites and wishes to see it. Upon getting a better look her suspicions are confirmed but something happens and Cadence disappears. MATTHEW HUNTER arrives and is confused as to how MADDIX got there since he was only a Lt. Commander and not the Captain. Maddix realizes something must have happened and is suddenly transported, via th artefact, to the year 1999 in Wisconsin. Confused, MADDIX is unsure where to go in this century and runs into a man named Pete who mistakes the Captain for a sci-fi dork going to a convention, but then realizes he is an actual alien. Displeased by the discovery, Maddix gets directions to the school he is convinced Cadence would be in. CORBAN MADDIX navigates his way through the highschool and finds CADENCE BRYNE, the 17 year old version of his wife. She is advocating for a group called 'The Sharing' which is a front of a parasitic symbient like alien to infest Terran hosts. Recognizing this from stories Cadence had told him before, he attempts to get her away but alerts the alien inside. Cadence has a PK attack and the Yeerk is killed before Maddix flees the school with her. #08 August, 2379 2379 #08 2379 #08